Adelaïde Orwel
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Je m’appelais Adelaïde Orwel. Adèle pour les intimes. Et aux yeux du monde c’est tout ce qui me définissait. J’étais une donnée quantifiable, à peine qualifiable d’humaine. Et c’était tout.
1. Adelaïde Orwell, Prologue

**Adelaïde Orwell**  
OC-Scorpius Malfoy  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Je remercie __J.K__Rowling__ de me donner son accord –plus ou moins volontairement- d'emprunter ses personnages le temps de cette mini fan-fiction__._

_Ca c'est fait. Petite fiction née d'après le visionnage du film – disons-le, franchement pas réussi - tiré du sixième tome d'Harry Potter. _

_Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, l'incendie du Terrier me portant encore sur les nerfs._

_Je vous présente maintenant la deuxième version, remasterisée, améliorée, alongée, et globalement meilleure selon moi._

* * *

**Adelaïde Orwel**

_ou_

_Comme Quoi Les Dictons Et Les Stéréotypes Peuvent Arriver En Vrai_

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

Je m'appelais Adelaïde Orwel. Adèle pour les intimes –et encore, c'était plus par commodité que pour signifier une quelconque amitié. Et aux yeux du monde c'est tout ce qui me définissait. J'étais une donnée quantifiable, à peine qualifiable d'humaine.

Et c'était tout.

-

Petite, je vivais dans une vieille bourgade abandonnée des cartographes depuis belle lurette, d'environ quarante-cinq habitants et dont les rues –si elles pouvaient être qualifiées de telles- n'étaient même pas bétonnées. Mon village semblait être resté coincé dans une brèche temporelle moyenâgeuse. Tant par l'aspect du bourg que par les façons de vivre et de parler de ses occupants.

Mon père était coupable d'absentéisme aigu, il brillait par sa non-présence. Autant dire qu'il fut pour moi plus une chimère qu'un être tangible. Ma mère était faible et malade. Ce ne fut absolument pas une surprise lorsqu'elle mourut de la grippe quelques mois après mon quatrième anniversaire.

Au décès, donc, de ma seule figure parentale, je fus placée dans un orphelinat, mon père se foutant de mon existence comme de sa première paire de chaussettes –chaussettes, qui, à la réflexion, revêtirent sûrement plus d'importance que moi à ses yeux. Le bâtiment était isolé, et tombait en désuétude. Il n'était presque plus qu'un tas de ruine. Mais je me mêlais à la masse des autres délaissés avec un aisance surprenante, tout en me détachant avec brio de l'amalgames des malheureux. Paradoxe improbable, je le conçois.

Paradoxe qui ne fut plus aux alentours de mes six ans, quand _les choses_ commencèrent à se produire et que je me retrouvais réellement à part. Hors, _ces choses_ étaient étranges, inexplicables, et sans aucun doute incroyables. Je faisais graviter des objets sous le coup de la colère, brisais des vitres par ma seule pensée, tuais impitoyablement les rossignols qui chantaient trop près de ma fenêtre et me réveillaient le matin dans un concert de tremolos suraigus, changeais le vin en eau et colorais la couleur. Et je pouvais devenir invisible. Oh ! Pas invisible, invisible, au sens propre du terme. Mon corps ne disparaissait pas, je me faisais oublier. Complètement, totalement. Un instant, j'étais plus ou moins là, du moins, un humain ressentait ma présence, l'instant d'après je m'effaçais de l'univers.

Ce fut l'origine de ma plus tenace phobie : l'oubli. Comme j'en avais peur de ce monstre qui dévorait mes nuits, les transformant en d'atroces mondes cauchemardesques où les démons de l'enfer me susurraient ma future disparition de l'univers des vivants ! Où flammes noires, rouges et braises rougeoyantes ouvraient des précipices dans lesquels j'entamais une chute infinie pour me réveiller en sueur et hurlant !

Mon caractère naquit au contact de ces accumulations de terreurs, de rejets et de différences. En ma seule personne se mêlèrent un besoin avide de reconnaissance ; une attirance morbide pour les histoires tragiques, les déchirements fraternels et amoureux, le malheur d'autrui et la mort ; un orgueil effroyable qui devait trouver ses racines dans la certitude que j'avais de tout connaître de l'avenir et d'être inconnue de lui –pêché de l'enfance. Ce tout mélangé illogiquement avec une timidité maladive, un complexe d'infériorité traumatisant et une haine viscérale du mensonge. Oui, enfant et durant une longue partie de mon adolescence, cette incongruité me fit frôler les frontières de la folie.

Comprendre certains pourquoi ne me sauva toutefois pas des ténèbres dans lesquels j'avais toujours été plongée.


	2. Partie I

**Adelaïde Orwell**  
OC-Scorpius Malfoy  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Je remercie __J.K__Rowling__ de me donner son accord –plus ou moins volontairement- d'emprunter ses personnages le temps de cette mini fan-fiction__._

_Voilà la première partie ... bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie 1

* * *

Je reçus à onze ans la visite qui modifia entièrement mon avenir, même si ce changement mit longtemps à s'opérer. Le directeur de Poudlard accompagné d'une lettre dont le cachet et la matière me firent me demander si cet homme n'était pas une illusion directement venue du passé pour me hanter dans ce patelin. Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas, et cet homme pis bien le temps de m'expliquer, se heurtant à mon scepticisme. Il me donna tout d'abord les clés, puis m'indiqua leurs serrures au fur et à mesure de son récit. Ma vie ayant été une défaite totale, et ne pouvant décemment pas devenir pire, j'acceptais sans trop réfléchir sa proposition de rejoindre la grande école internat. Avant de me quitter il me laissa un billet –voie 9 ¾ - qui s'avéra être une liste de fourniture que je devais trouver au chemin de Traverse. Une adresse indiquant l'emplacement du Chaudron Baveur y était jointe.

Les jours passèrent et la curiosité se mit à me dévorer avec la question : « Ma vie allait-elle changer, allais-je devenir … quelqu'un ? »

La veille de la date de mon départ, je me rendais à ce fameux Chaudron Baveur. Un peu avant, la directrice de l'Orphelinat qui me considérait comme adoptée avait voulu fêter l'évènement à sa manière : c'est-à-dire e tressant mes long cheveux bouclés roux bronze.

Elle m'avait un peu maquillée en mettant en avant mes cils recourbés et mes iris verts pomme aux pupilles abyssales. En dehors de mon teint pâle piqueté de tâches de rousseurs, j'aimais bien mon visage navrant de banalité : il avait le mérité de ne pas être laid. Ce qui était étrange était le contraste entre la description flatteuse que les détails pouvaient donner à penser sur le papier et la décevante réalité. Il allait même jusqu'à un peu effrayer puisque quasi-squelettique à cause d'une malnutrition de longue date. Enfant, j'avais tout d'une mort-vivante qui aurait oublié que sa place se trouvait dans une tombe.

Ce jour-là, donc, je réussissais à dénicher le Chaudron Baveur, qui, à bien des égards, me sembla le reflet de mon âme, celui que j'aurais aperçus dans un miroir. L'ensemble des passants l'ignorait, et, à moins de précisément savoir où il était, on ne pouvait que passer à côté.

J'entrais. Je savais par habitude, réflexe de lectrice assidue trop souvent plongée dans un bouquin au point de parfois en oublier la réalité assommante de la vie, que, lorsque le héros d'une histoire entre dans une pièce, ou fait tout simplement grincer une porte, tous les regards convergent vers lui et il devient l'espace de quelque secondes le centre du monde.

Les gonds étaient mal huilés et un couinement retentit lorsque je poussais la porte, mais pas une des conversations ne s'interrompit alors que ma figure amaigrie passait le seuil.

Puis, je sursautais lamentablement –néanmoins, cela peut se comprendre- lorsque la photo d'un homme plutôt beau, avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front me salua de la main. Je déchiffrais l'intitulé :

« **Gazette du Sorcier**

Le 17e anniversaire de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbre

_On n'oubliera pas en ce jour le prodigieux sacrifice que fit Harry Pott_ … »

Une présence à mes côtés m'interrompit dans ma lecture. Le barman. Il me demandait si je désirais quelque chose et je lui répondis que je ne désirais rien. Je lui demandais juste où et comment pouvait-on accéder au chemin de traverse. Je crois qu'il avait deviné que j'étais seule et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas posé de questions. Je me demandais si mon talent qui pouvais plus ou moins me rendre invisble fonctionnait avec les sorciers. Je fus partagée en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas: heureuse car on ne pourrait plus vraiment m'oublier et désappointée car la chose avait son côté pratique.

Je me rendais dans l'arrière-cour et respectais les indications du vieillard. Je faisais un immense bond en arrière lorsque les pierres dégagèrent un passage immense et ecquarquillais les yeux devant l'agitation, l'exentrisme, l'irréalité, le bruit des conversations et la beauté de la rue marchande qui se dévoilà devant moi. Cet instant fut celui où je compris ce dans quoi je m'étais embarquée et du fait inaltérable que celà ne pourrait pas être pire que ma vie d'avant. Non, tant de joies et de merveilles ne pouvait s'avérer foncierrement mauvais.

Je m'avançais et déambulais. Dieu ! Comme j'aurais aimé avoir des paires d'yeux supplémentaires ! Je ne perdais pas de vue la raison de ma présence ici, puisqu'obtenir certains des objets que contennaient les échoppes fabuleuses me faisait frémir d'exitation. Je finissais donc par acquérir tout ce qui était inscrit sur la fameuse liste avant d'entrer dans la ménagerie magique -nom qui me fit sourire béatement. Ma bourse était pratiquemment vide, mais il me restait encore trois ou quatre gaillons en accumulant les mornilles. Il m'avait fallut demander à Mme Guipure le fonctionnement de cette monnaie qui avait le mérite d'être plus simple que la monnaie normale.

Le magasin était grand et proposait un large éventail d'animaux. D'après la lettre j'avais le choix entre crapaud -beurk-, chat -j'en avait horreur- et chouette. Bien évidemment, c'est cette dernière option que je retins. Dans le panel de race, couleurs et genres, je repérais une superbe bête au plumage caramel, mais une voix forte derrière moi me tira de ma contemplation. Un putain de beau gosse blond pointait _ma_ chouette et demandait à son sosie paternel s'il pouvait l'avoir. Celui-ci opina et je fus trop lente à réagir: déjà la créature me filait entre les doigts.

Je sortis de mon mutisme et interpellais avec véhémence -me surprennant moi-même- le ravisseur de mon futur animal de compagnie. Le garçon se retourna à mon injonction et me dévisagea avant d'arborer un sourire moqueur quasimment pervers:

"Dommage."

Il se retourna et passa la porte sans plus faire attention à ma mine déconfite.

Je me promis de haïr ce type viscéralement. Quel connard prétentieux ! Quel ... abruti !

La tenancière s'était tournée vers moi pendant que je ruminais ma rage et posais sur moi un air désolé. J'avais envie de lui cracher sa pitié au visage. Je détestais qu'on me prenne ainsi de haut. J'étais jeune et fière, je ne peux aujourd'hui m'en vouloir. Toutefois, l'Adelaïde impulsive que j'étais sut profiter de cet incident déplaisant pour obtenir une réduction conséquente sur une autre chouette au plumage totalement noir. Couleur qui refletait avec brio la colère qui m'animait à ce moment-là. Et aussi le degré de ma désillusion qui m'apprit cruellement que même au milieu de l'extraordinaire, il y a toujours un arroguant prêt à se pavanner et à vous ravir vos rêves. Ce fut la première leçon importante que m'enseigna le monde magique.

-

Je me rendais fulminante au Chaudron Baveur avec en prime le retour de mon atroce sentiment d'impuissance et de vulnérabilité à la puissance dix. Je sortais et tentais de me servir du téléphone portable que la directrice de l'Orphelinat m'avait prêté pour que lui dise où et quand venir me chercher. C'était elle qui devait m'emmener à King Cross le lendemain. Je m'endomais moitié-terrifiée, moitié-impatiente et moitié-espérant que ce bellâtre platine ne serait pas un élève de Poudlard. Mais j'avais peu de chance que ce souhait se réalise.

-

Le lendemain, valises dans le coffre, à nouveau maquillée et coiffée comme une poupée, vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweet -j'avais accompli l'exploit de convaincre la directrice qu'une robe blanche de petite fille modèle n'était pas appropriée pour la circonstance. J'arrivais donc devant la gare de Londres dans une 2CV datant de Mathusalem. Mon accompagnatrice me placarda deux baisers sur les joues avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et me recommander d'être bien sage. Je me souviens vaguement m'être demandé si cette femme ne s'était pas trompée d'époque.

Je déambulais dans les quais, cherchant desespéremment une voie 9 ¾. C'est en remarquant un groupe insolite de roux avec le même genre de bagages que le miens que je pus museler ma panique naissante. Je m'approchais timidement -comme à mon habitude.

Les deux adultes eurent un sourire complice à ma requête et tachèrent de m'expliquer en réprimant un sourire qui leur venait tout naturellement aux lèvres.

Foncer dans le mur. Ah.

Ils envoyèrent leur fils aîné -James- me montrer l'exemple en remarquant mon septicisme. En voyant qu'il avait disparu, je me demandais comment ma mâchoire pouvait encore être accrochée à ma boîte crânniene. Néanmoins je suivais son exemple en fermant les yeux. C'était absolument atroce de se dire que j'allais rentrer volontairement dans un mur de brique -ou de pierre-, non pas avec le but de me suicider, mais celui de survivre pour entrer dans un monde fabuleux qui ne serait pas le Paradis, mais bel et bien une communauté de vivants.

J'ouvrais les yeux. Me statufiais. J'avais ... réussi ! Survécu !

Contrairement aux autres, je montais directement dans le train, n'ayant personne à qui faire mes adieux. Je me dénichais un compartiment vide et observais le quai par la fenêtre. Le groupe de roux s'était agrandi, doublé par un autre groupe de roux. J'étouffais un rire. Mais au moment où tous tournèrent la tête et que je suivait leur regard, mon rire s'évanouit. Je grinçais des dents pour retenir le chapelet de jurons qui me venait à l'esprit -toutefois quelque "eh merde !" et "oh putain non !" m'échappèrent. Ce petit '#*%]& était à Poudlard ! Il semblait aussi entrer en première année, de surcroît. Je brûlais d'envie de l'étrangler de mes mains. Son petit "dommage" hantait encore mon esprit dans un écho dévastateur avec sa figure angélique au rictus démoniaque. J'en tremblais de fureur. Je me dois de reconnaître que j'étais particulièrement prompte à ce sentiment à l'époque. Je détachais toutefois mon regard de la vitrine pour le porter et l'arrêter sur le siège en face.

Le sifflet retentit et le quai paniqua. Puis le train se mit en branle et je me sentis mieux. Je détestais les dégoulinements affectifs.

Des voix fortes qui retentirent dans le couloir me détournèrent de mes savantes pensées.

"Je me demande pourquoi tous regardaient p'pa ..., s'interrogea une voix féminine.

-Mais non ! C'est papa qu'ils regardaient, affirma une voix d'enfant au timbre toutefois masculin qu'il me semblait reconnaître. Il a quand même sauvé le monde sorcier des forces du mal !

-Oui, mais p'pa et m'man l'ont aidé ! renchérit la première."

Il y eut un silence puis une troisième voix, plus grave et plus mature, s'exclama:

"Tenez, voilà un compartiment de libre !"

Je vis avec surprise les trois adolescents se poser devant moi avant que la jeune fille -qui devait avoir mon âge, vraissemblablement- n'intervienne d'un ton railleur.

"Ah oui ... vachement libre ton compartiment.

-Tu es la fille de tout à l'heure non ? intervint le fils du couple auquel j'avais demandé des explications pour la barrière.

-Tu la connais ?"

Je décidais d'intervenir, toutefois pas très sûre de moi:

"Euh ... enchantée ... je ... je m'appele Adélaïde Orwell."

Pauvre fille incapable d'aligner cinq mots sans bégayer. Un temps. Puis, politesse oblige:

"Et vous ?"

Tout se passa ensuite assez vite. Le groupe de roux qui débarquait dans mon espace vital s'avéra en fait être une famille -des cousins de divers âges- dont seuls trois des cinq enfants entraient à Poudlard: Albus et James Potter ainsi que Rose Weasley. J'appris avec surprise l'histoire de leurs parents dont ils se firent un devoir de tout m'expliquer en remarquant mon inculture. Ils m'expliquèrent les choses essentielles du monde sorciers -notemment ce qu'étaient les choco-grenouilles et les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue- avant que ... ce sale blond ... ce petit prétentieux ..._ lui_ ... débarque dans le wagon. J'appris son nom juste après son passage et je me souviens parfaitement du goût amer qu'il laissa dans ma gorge lorsque je le prononçais à voix très basse. Scorpius Malfoy. Il se passa alors une chose qui me surpris la première: je vainquis une part de ma timidité.

"Weasley, je présume, mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Enfin, Weasley et ... Potter je suppose.

-Et moi, fis-je d'une voix si venimeuse que je me demandais un instant si j'en était bien l'auteur.

-Tu n'es pas une Weasley ?"

J'étais rousse, il était vrai. Et si c'était le critère pour faire partie des Weasley, alors sa déduction était logique. Mais qu'il m'ait oubliée, ça, c'était impardonnable.

"Souviens-toi."

Il sembla se plonger dans une reflexion intense, en remarquant mon sérieux. Avant d'avoir l'éclair de génie.

"Euh ... Oh ! Ah ! Ca y est !"

Il ricanna consciencieusement.

"Pas trop déçue ? Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on ne se frotte pas à un Malfoy. Nous avons le pouv ...

-Et qu'est-ce que les Malfoy ont de plus que les autres ? Pour moi, tu n'est qu'un sale petit con arroguant et prétentieux à l'ego démesuré trouvant la source de son plaisir dans la souffrance des autres."

Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi et remarquais aussi la haine qui venait d'embraser le regard du scorpion. Avant qu'il arbore à nouveau son petit sourire narquois.

"Je vois. Née-Moldue ?"

Je le dévisageais avec imcompréhension.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt, très bientôt, tu connaîtras mon nom. Et tu trembleras. A la revoyure Weasley, Potter, née-moldue."

Et il quitta le compartiment flanqué de son ami, ignorant le rire de dédain qui m'échappa devant sa tirade aux consonnances vides et qui m'aparaissait sans intérêt. Comme lui.

Il se passa donc une chose qui me surpris la première: je vainquis une part de ma timidité; je soutins son regard et répondis à ses piques avec un cynisme tranchant. Oh oui ! J'en fus la première surprise. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seconde chose que m'apprit le monde magique: en présence de Scorpius Malfoy -fils de Drago Malfoy, mangemort innacompli, ancien ennemi juré des parents des cousins W-P- je ne répondais plus de moi-même. Parce qu'il s'arroguait d'être une arroguant prétentieux et que ça me tapait sur les nerfs. En plus, je le trouvais particulièrement beau ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

Rose s'extasia devant ma prise de position, me félicita et marmonna tout bas quelques mots que je ne compris pas à propos de "père", de "raison" et un "comprend". Je la trouvais très sympathique, amusante, aussi. Quant aux garçons, la timidité d'Albus n'était pas sans me rappeler la mienne, mais James me saoulait. Trop exentrique, exhibitionniste: du genre à profiter des intravertis et à s'affirmer au dépends des autres.

Je fis ensuite la détonnante rencontre d'Hagrid à l'arrivée, après que nous nous soyons changés à tour de rôle dans le compartiment. Puis ce fut la traversée en lac ... et la première rencontre avec le château. Magnifique, superbe, il défiait le monde dans sa course au ciel. Les tours s'étendaient avec une grâce inégalable jusqu'aux nuages, isolées entre forêt et lac.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment, puis fûmes conduits dans la Grande Salle. Nous tremblions d'exitation, mais étions tendus, tellement tendus que l'air en semblait affecté. La Répartition me surprit. Un chapeau qui parle n'étant pas chose courante, d'autant plus qu'il était aussi rapiécé que celui de la bonne de l'orphelinat. Malfoy fut envoyé à Serpentard à l'instant où le choixpeau frôla ses cheveux soyeux et haïssables, et je me rendis compte avec horreur que les Weasley-Potter avaient oublié le chapitre des maisons dans leur exposé détaillé.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je faillis trébucher tant mon stress était à son comble. Pour la timide que j'étais, autant de regards fut une épreuve bien difficile à supporter.

"Hohoho, une fierté extraordinaire, une envie de faire ses preuves ... un grand orgueil et une rancune à toute épreuve ... le sentiment d'être capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins ... oui, oui ..."

Entendre une voix sussurer dans sa tête était déroutant, mais l'entendre hurler "Serpentard" le fut encore plus. En retirant l'accessoire et en tremblant, je quittais le tabouret et rejoignait la table d'extrême droite. Je m'asseyais vite et suivait la suite de la répartition. Rose et Albus furent envoyés à Gryffondors, et en voyant les réactions de tous les élèves présents, celà semblait tomber sous le sens. Comme leurs parents. Je me sentis instantannément abandonnée, et me sentais déjà mal, perdue et oubliée. J'avais déjà perdu les seuls amis que je m'étais fait, même si, d'après mes constations, les luttes inter-maisons étaient beaucoup plus bénignes que celles du passé. C'était plus pour perpétuer une tradition millénaire qu'autre chose.

D'après ma voisine de table, en tout cas.

-

Je découvris Poudlard avec l'innocence d'une née-moldue. Ma timidité invaincue m'avait enfermée dans un mutisme qui m'énerva, même si je subissais très régulièrement les piques de Scorpius Malfoy ce qui me mettait hors de moi. Toutefois, j'évitais d'y répondre, celà aurait signé mon arrêt de mort. Toutes les filles bavaient à ses pieds et léchaient ses basques tandis que les garçons faisaient démonstration de leur virilité pour lui plaire. Il était le roi incontesté de Serpentard, et j'étais rapidement devenue Cendrillon. Nul doute toutefois qu'à Serpentard, la notion de Happy end n'existait pas. On profitait de ma timidité et l'acidité de Scorpius à mon égard qui semblait se delecter de la situation. Il se vengeait de moi, de ma victoire dans le train, et transformait ses paroles en actions. Et tous mes rejettèrent encore plus lorsqu'ils apprirent mon amitié avec les cousins Weasley-Potter, amitié que j'avais réussi à préserver à mon plus grand soulagement -et contentement. Je passais tous mes temps libres en leur compagnie, et je me sentais assez fière de faire partie intégrante de leur petit groupe. Avec eux, j'étais quelqu'un, on ne m'oubliait pas.

-

Les premières années passèrent. Les filles de mon dortoir me supportaient à peine, et, moi, je ne pouvais même pas les entendre prononcer un mot sans que celà m'exaspère. Toutefois j'avais une place de choix pour connaître chacun des ragots aux milieu de ces commères qui à force de trop s'efforcer de m'effacer semblait ne pas se souvenir que j'avais une mémoire. Et celà faisait bien longtemps que j'avais compris que savoir=pouvoir. J'accumulais les informations et les observations, devenant à l'insu de tous celle qui conaissait sûrement le mieux le fonctionnement de Serpentard. Car je n'avais pas perdu de vue mon objectif: faire mon chemin, devenir célèbre. Une petite célébrité me suffirait, je désirais juste qu'un instant, une seule personne, une seule fois me regarde comme toutes les limaces dévisageaient Malfoy.

La magie me convainquit de rester, c'était sans aucun doute plus passionant que les cours de Maths. Je m'enfermais dans les cours pour échapper à la pression et aux moqueries de ceux de ma maison et devenait l'une des meilleures élèves. Sans jamais toutefois me hisser au premier rang. Les devoirs n'étaient pas encore conséquents d'après les élèves plus âgés, mais nous commencions à en ressentir le poids. Il y eu Halloween, ensuite, puis les vacances de la Toussaint. Albus et Rose avaient depuis longtemps compris que je ne souhaitait pas rentrer à l'Orphelinat et me proposèrent de passer les vacances avec eux. J'acceptais, ravie. Et ce fut certainement la première fois que j'eus l'impression de trouver un vrai foyer chaleureux et accueillant. Ce furent les plus belles vacances que j'ai jamais connue.

Harry Potter m'expliqua qu'il avait été comme moi, enfant, et, qu'à défaut d'être né-moldu, ça avait été tout comme. Hermione Weasley, mieux connue sous son nom de jeune fille -Granger- toutefois, était stricte mais d'une gentilesse incomparable. Ron et Ginny Weasley étaient d'une compagnie très agréable. Ron était encore un peu gamin, et très drôle alors que Ginny semblait très mature et maternelle. Toutefois, elle était la première à me donner des astuces pour trouver des moyens de désobéir et était ma source d'anecdote la plus prolixe. elle fut de tous celle qui me parut le plus ressembler à une mère. Georges Weasley -qui passa en coup de vent- fut mon préféré. Il était débordant d'humour, ce que je trouvais admirable si l'on prenait en compte le déccès de son frère que son mariage avec une ancienne coequipière de quidditch n'avait pas totalement cautérisé. Percy Weasley et son côté administrateur m'énervaient énormément, et je m'arrangeais pour ne pas être trop présente lorsqu'il venait. Vraiment, ce fut fantastique. Mais lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de venir à chaque vacances, je déclinais. Je n'accepterais que pour celles d'été, le reste du temps, je resterais à Poudlard. Je trouvais que je risquais de vraiment beaucoup trop m'imposer, même si se fondre dans cette famille nombreuse me semblait naturel et facile. Après tout, comme on dit, "un de plus ... un de moins ...".

Entre cours, révisions, examens, fêtes, déprimes, rendez-vous presque secrets avec les Gryffondors, un Malfoy dénigrant ma personne, des Serpentards désagréables, train-train quotidien, sortie à Préaulard agrémentée de Bierraubeurre, vacances dans une famille qui n'était pas la mienne et quête de pouvoir nourrie par la jalousie -doublée d'une haine féroce à l'égard de Scorpius- s'écoulèrent les quatre premières années de ma vie à Poudlard. A mi-chemin entre anonyme et bouc émissaire.

Ce fut la cinquième année qui changea tout.


	3. Partie II

**Adelaïde Orwell**  
OC-Scorpius Malfoy  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Je remercie __J.K__Rowling__ de me donner son accord –plus ou moins volontairement- d'emprunter ses personnages le temps de cette mini fan-fiction__._

_Voilà la première partie ... bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

Tout d'abord je devins préfète -avec cet abruti de blond- et le pourquoi m'échappa totalement. Celà fut absolument horrible puisque je n'avais aucune autorité et que nombreux étaient les Serpentard jaloux que je leur ai volé cette occasion. Ensuite il y avait la pression pour les BUSE -que j'eus avec quatre Optimal au final.

Mais c'est cette année là que je participais aux selections de Quidditch. J'avais souvent joué avec les W-P, l'été, et j'avais décidé que j'avais atteins un niveau suffisant pour passer les épreuves. Ce sport serait un moyen comme un autre d'atteindre mon rêve.

Je fus prise comme batteur. J'avais choisi ce poste puisqu'il me convenait parfaitement: qu'une fille tienne la batte surprendrait puisque c'était assez peu courant. Quant à frapper dans un cognard pour toucher les autres s'était assez jouissif.

A mon plus grand désespoir, mais là, je n'y pouvais rien, Scorpius était attrapeur dans l'équipe. Or, même si celà m'éccorchais les lèvres, je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas volé sa place. J'essayais de m'arranger à chaque entraînement pour envoyer le cognard le plus souvent dans la direction de cet arroguant, et le toucher. Ce qui m'embêtait le plus était de devoir l'en protéger pendant les matches, mais ce n'était que pour trois fois durant toute l'année, je tenterais de faire une trève avec moi-même ces trois jours-là. J'avais une place à garder. Et en la gardant j'en gagnerais une autre.

C'était mon objectif. La popularité via le Quidditch.

Alors entendez bien que jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je tomberais amoureuse de ce sport. Si bien que défendre Malfoy durant les match ne me coûta pas un seul effort -alleluïa.

En quelques mois, de moyens de propulsion, cette discipline devint passion. Ce qui ne m'empêcha toutefois pas d'être parfaitement ravie lorsque les assauts des Serpentards commencèrent à perdre en intensité pour finallement quasimment disparaître avec mon étiquette de Cendrillon. Il en restait bien quelques unes qui me haïssaient, mais elles n'obtennaient plus tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin pour continuer à me lyncher.

Je fis alors la rencontre d'Alicia Drach. Une Serpentarde qui s'en prendre part aux moqueries n'était jamais vraiment venu vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à la repousser, me doutant bien qu'elle ne venait que pour profiter de ma nouvelle auréole, mais elle sut me prouver que c'était pour moi qu'elle souhaitait faire ma conaissance. Je ne la crus qu'à moitié, mais je vis en elle une potentielle véritable alliée, une ennemie de moins dans ma maison, et pour finir une personne à qui parler lorsque je ne pouvais pas rester en compagnie des Weasley-Potter.

Elle me confia assez vite ses histoires de famille, parlant pour deux puisqu'à part mon enfance orpheline je n'avais pas grand chose à lui raconter.

son père tentait depuis des années de percer dans la fabrication de baguettes magiques tandis que sa mère luttait pour obtenir une promotion au ministère. Elle avait toujours vécu en Ecosse et jamais beaucoup voyagé, sa famille étant assez pauvre si l'on comparait à la moyenne des élèves de Serpentard. Je retirais toutefois de son récit qu'elle avait toujours été heureuse malgré ce léger trouble financier.

Elle me parla ensuite de son frère, de ses copines, de leurs disputes et de l'horreur que celà pouvait être de le côtoyer chaque jour. Elle m'en peignit un tableau si rabaissant que celui que j'avais trouvé jusque là plutôt mignon et agréable compte tenu de la mentalité de mes camarades devint à mes yeux un diable paré des ailes d'un ange qu'il aurait sournoisement assassiné. Pete Drach n'a malheureusement plus jamais trouvé grâce à mes yeux, puisque chaque fois que je voyais son visage, une cinématique où, un poignard caché dans le dos, une aura néfaste l'entourait démarrait dans mon esprit tordu. Je me retenais parfois de rire, parfois de partir en courant. Le résultat est que je ne sus jamais s'il m'effrayait plus qu'il ne me faisait rire.

Alicia me présenta ensuite ses amis, les jumeaux Jacob et John McDown, tous les deux immenses et baraqués, pourtant d'une rare délicatesse qui m'étonna. J'avais toujorus soupçonné chez eux une timidité encore plus maladive que la mienne, mais jamais cette gentillesse totalement insoupçonnée.

Entourée des deux colosses et enfin flanquée d'une amie un minimum sincère, tout cessa définitivement côté moqueries, d'autant plus lorsque je gagnais le joker à la loterie: un Scorpius un peu moins arroguant à mon égard.

Nous ne nous parlions toujours pas, mais il tentait de réprimer l'énervement que je lui inspirais. Il fallait reconnaître que mon poste dans l'équipe était un argument de poids. Je pouvais très bien décider de le laisser se faire tuer par un cognard fou sans lever le petit doigt.

Si bien que je n'avais même plus envie de l'incinérer sur place dès que je le voyais. L'étrangler me semblait être un châtiment amplement suffisant. Un progès non-négligeable.

Nous gagnâmes la coupe de quidditch en sixième année.

Ce fut un véritable triomphe. Je devins enfin quelqu'un. Lorsque l'on me croisais, on me reconaissais, même si ce n'était pas par mon nom. J'étais Adélaïde Orwel, la batteuse extraordinaire de chez les Serpentards. Je n'étais plus l'anonyme qui s'était trompée de maison.

Et ce jour de fête fut le tout premier où Scorpius m'adressa la parole, non pas par obligation, mais par ... sympathie. Ou presque.

"Bien joué."

Bon, je lui avait évité d'être touché par des cognards particulièrement violents trois fois et c'était grâce à mon tir sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qu'il avait pu attraper le vif d'or. Mais quand même.

Sa voix venimeuse était l'espace d'un instant devenue mélodieuse et son visage rusé transformé en ange. Une demi-seconde. Une folle demi-seconde où il m'attrapa dans son piège. Une demi-seconde qui transforma le petit tas de braises de la haine que je m'efforçais d'éteindre depuis plus d'un an en un brasier brûlant.

On dit que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, et que la réciproque est vraie. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais presque. Parce qu'en une malheureuse demi-seconde j'étais tombée amoureuse de scorpius Malfoy, le seul et unique garçon que je m'étais promis d'haïr à jamais et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

J'étais conne. Oh oui, croyez-moi, sur ce coup là, j'avais été conne.

Mon attitude devenue distante, mes joues rosissantes que je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler me trahirent et je redevins le principal sujet des moqueries, même pour Alicia qui ne pouvait s'mpêcher de me jouer toute la journée des imitations de moi, en train d'incendier Malfoy d'injures après un entraînement, puis de moi, toute mielleuse et de nouveau timide.

Ce connard alla jusqu'à me décocher des regards charmeurs ou à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure dès que je passais, avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Je n'osais plus regarder quiconque en face jusqu'à ce je sois obligée par Albus lorsqu'il m'embrassa par surprise.

Ce fut mon premier baiser. Impossible de l'oublier. La surprise fut telle que je faillis m'évanouir sous le choc.

Plus ou moins par désespoir, j'acceptais de sortir avec lui, totalement égoïste. On me traita de "salope" et de "pute" un peu partout, mais je n'en avait cure. J'avais trop souffert durant ces quelques mois pour en tenir compte. Les vacances arrivèrent et avec elles ma délivrance de l'enfer. J'adorais Albus et je me surprennais de ne pas être gênée ou de ne pas me forcer lorsque je l'embrassais ou que nous nous enlacions. C'était comme si ces gestes avaient été logique, et nous ne changions rien. Nous devenions des meilleurs amis un peu plus proches. Je trouvais ça plutôt agréable. Cette fois, l'été chez les Potter me parut plus simple, j'avais moins l'impression de m'incruster, et la sensation de faire partie de la famille monta en intensité.

La septième année arriva enfin, et au triple galop, je n'avais pas vu la sixieme passer. J'échappais à mon grand soulagement à la charge de préfète-en-chef mais devins la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Comme mon couple avec Albus avait survécu à l'été, les ragots ne revinrent pas à la charge et je fus ravie de m'être débarassée de mes sentiments pour Malfoy. La haine était revenue, et tout semblait enfin retourné à la normale. La normalité poussa même Albus et moi à rompre d'un commun accord, si bien que j'avais la sensation d'être revenue deux ans en arrière. Les Serpentards étaient restés les même et je me demandais à nouveau pourquoi le choixpeau m'avait envoyé dans cette maison alors que j'aurais été bien mieux chez les Gryffondors malgré la présence légèrement rassurante d'Alicia et des jumeaux.

Le seul qui avait changé était Scorpius Malfoy. Celà ne m'étonnait guère, à vrai dire. Il se débrouillait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre pour être le centre du monde, mais il avait changé en bien, et c'était inconcevable. Celà ne semblait même pas cacher de combine maléfique, il y avait vraiment un détail qui m'échappait. C'était trop ... étrange.

Il _souriait_.

Il répondait gentimment, ne faisait plus preuve de cynisme qu'occasionellement et n'étalait plus sa suffisance à tout bout de champs. Plus qu'étrange c'était ... doublement étrange.

Et pire, parce qu'il y avait pire.

Il _me_ souriait.

Et ça, ça me fouttait le jetons. Un sourire sincère, _amical_. La situation en devenait effrayante.

J'avais changé les poursuiveurs et l'autre batteur, nous constituant une équipe d'enfer pour la saison. Malfoy qui me dévisageait et approuvait mes decisions sans réchigner me mettait mal à l'aise. Et quand je repoussais un cognard qui allait le désarçonner, il me ... _remerciait._

J'en tremblais de peur. Un Scorpius agréable, même dans mes pires cauchemars ou mes plus beaux rêves, je n'aurais songé l'envisager. J'aurais presque tout donner pour retrouver l'ancien, parce qu'au moins, avec lui, j'aurais su à quoi m'attendre.

Vers le milieu de l'année, après avoir gagné nos deux premiers matches, il y eut une fête chez les Serpentards: plus qu'une victoire et gagnerions la coupe une nouvelle fois. Etonnement, je me sentais presque chez-moi, maintenant, dans cette maison. Sûrement parce que je suscitais parfois des regards de bouledogue dégoulinant de bave de la part de certains garçons, ces regards similaires à ceux que Malfoy devait endurer à longueur de temps de la part de ses miliers d'admiratrices. Ce que j'avais toujours désiré.

A la fin de la soirée, j'allais me balader dans le parc, profitant de quelques heures de détente que les montagnes de travail pour les ASPIC ne nous permettaient pas.

C'est là que je tombais sur Scorpius Mafoy. En larmes.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose ordonna à mon corps d'aller le consoler. Il leva la tête, les yeux brouillés par les pleurs puis s'affala sur mon épaule, mouillant ma robe de Sorcier du liquide salé. Je le laissais faire, choquée, et sentant qu'il en avait besoin, et attendais qu'il se calme. Et lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à pleurer, sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il m'expliqua la raison de ses épanchements.

Je compris enfin pourquoi il avait tellement changé, et celà me rassura de savoir que le monde tournait encore un peu rond.

Ses parents avaient divorcé, mais ça, il aurait pu l'endurer sans changer à ce point.

Sa mère était partie avec un autre homme, et son père lui avait alors raconté son histoire. Sa vraie histoire, celle d'un lâche. Et Scorpius avait compris à quel point un nom, un peu d'arroguance et une image ne faisait pas tout. Que tout était destructible. A quel point il avait été stupide de penser que son univers était incassable juste parce qu'il était riche et Malfoy. Qu'il était comme les autre. Et qu'à lui comme à nimporte qui il pouvait tout arriver. Il avait mis du temps, trop de temps à se rendre compte que son statut et son orgueuil ne lui épargnerait rien.

Scorpius Malfoy avait pris une leçon d'humilité. Le coup de grâce pour sa fierté.

Je tentais maladroitement de lui remonter le moral, mais je parvins à la conclusion que ma seule manière de le faire en lui montrant que j'étais touchée qu'il m'ait raconté sa vie était de lui raconter la mienne à mon tour. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit que je faisais le plus détaillé possible, il écquarquilla les yeux. Il murmura un "Je ne savais pas" et un "Désolé" en guise de réponse.

Ce soir-là, six ans et demi de haine réciproque se métamorphosèrent en une profonde amitié que seul le partage d'un secret aussi grand peut engendrer.

Albus se mit à me sourire et me faire des clins d'oeil chaque fois qu'il me voyait, sans que j'en comprenne le sens, et Rose bouda quelque jours avant de se remettre à me parler. Pour les Serpentards, ce fut juste un revirement de situation incompréhensible.

Les ASPIC arrivèrent et devions traveiller comme des forcennés. Toutefois, je voulais devenir joueuse de Quidditch et je préférais passer du temps à progresser sur mon Supersonic Nimbus -balai que les W-P m'avaient offert l'an passé.

La fin de l'année semblait galoper à toute vitesse à notre rencontre. Les jours défilaient mais on ne les voyait plus passer.

Nous gagnâmes notre match contre Gryffondor et remportâmes la coupe de Quidditch pour la seconde année consécutive. Nous fîmes une fête dont il ne me resta qu'un brouillard épais le lendemain. Le souvenir vague d'un Scorpius qui me faisait tournoyer dans ses bras trottait dans ma mémoire, mais c'était tout.

Il fallait reconnaître que nous passions de plus en plus de temps ensemble, cherchant à apprendre à se connaître et découvrant avec surprise que l'autre possédait plein de points communs insoupçonnés avec l'autre.

Un mois plus tard, nous passâmes les Aspic et j'eus la sensation de ne pas trop mal m'en sortir. Et puis toutes les dernières fois commencèrent à s'accumuler à une vitesse phénoménalement terrifiante. Dernier cours d'histoire, dernière sortie à Préaulard, derniers examens, dernière baignade dans le lac, dernière escapade nocturne interdite, dernier emprunt d'un passage secret, dernier ...

Et la dernière journée, tout simplement. Cette fête-là fut la meilleure. Indescriptible. Les querelles entre maisons s'évaporèrent, et même les plus réticents Serpentards sympathisèrent avec des Gryffondors. Rires, danses, rires encore, adieux, baisers, rires, dernières balades au clair de lune, rire, pleurs, rires ...

Abandonner Pourdlard me semblait clairement au dessus de mes forces.

Mais le meilleur de la soirée fut quand, entraîné par l'atmosphère ambiante, Malfoy m'embrassa. Ce fut un délicieux coktel de sensations qui mêla émotions -surprise, joie, oubli, abandon, heureuse ...- et senteurs fruitées au milieu de la musique entraînante.

Le monde aurait bien pu disparaître, rien ne m'aurait décolée de son étreinte passionée et rien n'aurait défait mes mains de ses cheveux platine, ni ma taille collée à sa taille. Plus tard, je devais penser que c'était comme avec Albus, mais en mille fois mieux.

Le lendemain, en revanche, fut tout simplement atroce. Je promettais à Rose d'aller une partie des vacances avec elle, mais que je les passerais en grande partie chez Scorpius. Je frémissais d'angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer son père qui me faisais un peu peur. Je faillis mourir au moins quinze fois et je bénis l'impossibilité pour les yeux de se transformer en révolver, sinon je serais déccédée au moins deux cent dix mille fois. Il était très, très, très mal vu que je sorte avec le cher Prince des Serpentards, moi la Cendrillon qui avait le culot de connaître une happy end.

Je devais à la rentrée de septembre prochaine me mettre à rechercher un poste de batteuse dans une équipe de Quidditch, et Scorpius voulait trouver un poste d'attrapeur.

Dire adieu à Poudlard fut une épreuve déchirante. Je fondais en larme et les baisers de Scorpius ne me soulagèrent pas de toute ma peine.

Blottie dans ses bras, le retour en train fut assez agréable bien qu'entrcoupé de pleurs.

Ma main dans sa main, nous descendîmes du train. C'était un cliché.

Mais l'avenir me parut soudain beaucoup plus radieux.

-

Je m'appelais Adelaïde Orwel. Adèle pour les intimes –et encore, c'était plus par commodité que pour signifier une quelconque amitié. Et aux yeux du monde c'est tout ce qui me définissait. J'étais une donnée quantifiable, à peine qualifiable d'humaine.

Et c'était tout.

-

Je m'appelle Adélaïde Malfoy. Adèle pour les intimes. Et aux yeux du monde c'est ce qui me définit. Une femme au passé tumultueux que Poudlard aura sauvé de l'oubli et que l'amour aura rendue heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais le passé ne compte plus. Il n'y a plus que les maintenant qui ont de l'importance. Les maintenant pour rire, les maintenant pour pleurer, les maintenant pour vivre, les maintenant pour aimer. Les maintenant du présent tout comme l'ont été les maintenant du passé. Et le seront les maintenant de l'avenir.

_-------------------_

_Et voilà ! J'ai un peu tout remanié, même si le scénario ne change absolument pas à part l'insertion de nouveau OC -je sais que tout va un peu vite, mais pour moi cette histoire est achevée, je ne peux pas l'améliorer en longueur et rajouter des évènements ... désolée. Je promets que si un jour j'ai une idée d'évènement, je la rajouterais !_

_ J'ai achevée le POV Scorpius, je vais donc vous le poster petit bout par petit bout, à la suite de cette histoire ..._

_Et je compte faire une histoire dans le futur de cet UA avec pour personnage principal Rose ou Alicia, j'hésite encore._

_Merci à tous !!_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, tribut de l'auteur acharné qui aimerait des commentaires contructifs pour progresser ! Merci ^^_


	4. Scorpius Malfoy, Prologue

**Scorpius Malfoy**  
Scorpius Malfoy – OC  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Chère JK Rowling, je te remercie solanellement pour la énième fois de me prêter tes personnages, même si c'est surtout pour les avoir fait vivre que je te remercie avant tout._

_Hop, voilà. Le résultat de mes élucubrations catastrophiques lorsqu'une auteur se demande ce que pouvait bien ressentir un de ses acteurs lorsqu'il se retrouvait condamné à jouer son script..._

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_ou_

_Version Avec Morale De Conte De Fée Du Code Moral Des Egocentriques _

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

Mon père était Draco Malfoy.

Un homme que je reverrais. Tout simplement. Qui m'avait tout appris.

Je tirais gloire et honneur de la fortune de ma famille, je tirais honneur de mon nom, même si je le savais légèrement souillé par une appartenance de mon grand père décédé et de mon père à l'ordre des mangemorts, ainsi que par la marque noire qui s'effaçait lentement sur l'avant-bras de mon paternel. J'étais orgueuilleux et sûr de moi-même.

J'étais Scorpius Malfoy, et j'entrais à Poudlard pour faire prospérer l'oeuvre de puissance qu'érigeaient mes ancêtres depuis des siècles.

J'étais beau, intelligent, et j'allais devenir le Prince.

Le Prince des Serpentards. J'aurais du succès auprès de toutes les filles, je serais le maître incontesté, celui dont le nom agissait mieux que du venin, celui dont l'ombre s'étendrait sur chacun des murs du château comme autant d'avertissement mortels et insidieux.

Puissance.

Oui, j'allais régner. Tout simplement.

J'étais jeune, à cette époque. Je n'avais même pas encore onze ans.

J'avais toujours été élevé dans un luxe parfait, de ma naissance à ce jour où tout changea, même si je pris pas conscience des répercussions immédiatement. Je mis même beaucoup de temps à les intégrer.

Je ne pouvais concevoir un instant que mon univers n'était pas un palais doré, où chacun des murs rutilait, verni, poli, tout juste repeint. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir mon avenir comme une route sinueuse. C'était une autoroute sur laquelle je filais en limousine noire. Ou peut-être en Ferrari.

Quoique j'avais honte de le dire, mais j'avais toujours préféré les porshes. Et eu un petit faible pour les Twingo. Vertes, surtout.

Jamais je ne l'aurais avoué. Être incolable en voiture moldue aurait été le summum de la honte pour un Malfoy, un sorcier d'une lignée si pure de sang.

J'étais bien naïf à cette époque.

Trop, sûrement.

Mais l'avenir me réservait deux trois surprises assez goûteuses, je dois dire.


	5. Partie 1

**Scorpius Malfoy**  
Scorpius Malfoy – OC  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Je remercie __J.K__Rowling__ de me donner son accord –plus ou moins volontairement- d'emprunter ses personnages le temps de terminer cette histoire ..._

* * *

Partie 1

* * *

Je reçus à dix ans, donc, puique j'étais de septembre, la lettre qui changea le cours de mon existence. La lettre de Poudlard. Je la décachettais avec hâte et la lisais en diagonale, trop impatient, puis revenais au début avant de la relire, en savourant chaque mot.

J'en sortis ma liste de fournitures, puis le billet pour la voie 9 ¾. Je me précipitais dans le salon où ma mère ajustait un petit napperon dont les bordures étaient faites de filaments d'argent véritable tressés à la main. Ah oui, celà me revenait, il y avait des invités, ce soir-là. J'étais bien jeune à l'époque, oui, vraiment jeune, et je ne perdis donc pas de vue mon objectif, malgré les occupations plus qu'évidentes de mes parents.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence un capharnaüm d'échos de cris assez assourdissant: j'avais du coffre. J'avais toujours eu du coffre.

"Maman ! Je veux aller au Chemin de Traverse !"

Je me souviendrais toujours de l'air las qu'elle a tourné vers moi à cet instant. C'était les prémices du futur, mais je n'y avait rien vu d'anormal, trop sûr que j'étais de mon bonheur et de celui de mes proches. J'estimais que par ma seule présence, ils se devaient de rayonner. Car j'étais un cadeau du ciel, c'était d'une évidence à couper le souffle.

Du moins, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour le petit garçon arroguant qui brandissait sa lettre comme une pièce à conviction qu'on mettrait sous le nez de l'accusé.

La pauvre femme que je torturais répondis avec une voix fatiguée d'aller demander à mon père. Je m'empressais d'accéder à sa demande et trouvais mon père, assis dignement sur un fauteuil, les yeux zizaguant entre les lignes d'un livre à la reliure de riche facture.

"Papaaaaa ! Je veux aller au Chemin de Traverse !"

Il ne leva pas la tête de l'ouvrage et acquieça discrètement avant de préciser, toujours sans lever les yeux, qu'il m'y emmènerait puisque de toute façon, il avait quelque chose à y faire.

Ayant obtenu ce que je désirais, je retournais jouer avec mon balai 7-11 ans, que mon père m'avait offert il y a deux ans et qui tombait en ruine. Mais je n'en avais pas redemandé. Je voulais un vrai balai. Seulement, c'était interdit à Poudlard. Mais peu m'importait, j'en aurait un, il me suffisait de demander. Après tout, n'étais-je pas le Roi, dans cette famille ?

-

Je me rendais au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de mon père deux semaines plus tard, semaines qui me parurent interminables. Nous fîmes les achats traditionnels, et, lorsque nous passâmes devant la vitrine du magasin de balai, je commençais mon caprice.

"Papa, silteplés'ilteplé !"

Mon père secoua la tête, las. Je continuais ma litanie suppliante et savament calculée par le petit manipulateur retors que j'étais.

"Papa, silteplésilteplésilteplésilteplé"

Il soupira.

"Bon ... d'accord. Mais tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à Poudlard, même moi je ne peux rien y faire."

Il avait dit ça avec un air mélancolique, mais à dix ans, je n'avais encore jamais vu d'air mélancolique sur les traits de quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents et ils ne m'avaient jamais appris à à reconnaître cette tristesse. Alors pour moi, ce fut juste un genre d'air que je ne compris pas. Et puis j'étais trop heureux qu'il ait cédé.

Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à la ménagerie mgique, où, dès que j'entrais, je repérais la chouette au plumage superbe que j'allais acquérir. Je la pointais du doigt et, soucieux de l'apparence, demandait avec classe à mon père si je pouvgais l'avoir. Il opina du chef et fit signe à la vendeuse. A l'instant où je touchais la bête, une voix stridente retentit.

"Nan mais oh ! Je la voulais ! Et puis j'étais là avant ! Prends en une autre !"

Elle était ... rousse. En fait, c'était une fille de mon âge dont les cheveux cachait les trois quart du visage si bien que l'on appercevait quelques milimètre d'une peau rongée par les tâches de rousseurs. Ses yeux verts, en revanche, était assez beau pour retenir mon attention. Une demi-seconde avant que je ne me recentre sur ma personne, ô combien plus importante. Je détournais le regard, avant de lui lancer un "dommage" que je courronais d'un sourire stupide dont je ne comprenais pas la présence. M'ammenant à me poser la question: "Mais pourquoi souriais-je comme un abruti ?"

Celà je devais le comprendre plus tard.

A part ces deux évènements, il ne se passa rien de sépcial durant ces achats. J'étais déjà venu au Chemin de Traverse de trop nombreuse fois pour être émerveillé par chaque échoppe, et j'étais trop jeune pour les Bierraubeurres du Chaudron Baveur. Alors nous partîmes et rentrâmes. Je déballais toutes mes affaires, et obligé par ma mère, faisait ma valise. Puis j'attrapais mon balai et commençais à m'entraîner. On était pas le futur attrapeur du siècle sans travail au préalable.

Je comptais surpasser la légende d'Harry Potter, l'homme dont le simple nom faisait perdre le sourire à mon père, même si celà risquait de m'être difficile de faire mieux. Il fallait juste que l'équipe m'accepte avant mon anniversaire. J'aurais onze ans le vingt-sept novembre. Et donc trois mois.

-

Le lendemain, je trépignais. J'étais d'une impatience telle qu'elle m'agitait de soubresauts. Je n'arrivais pas à la contenir en moi, dans mon frêle petit corps d'Apollon.

Comme j'étais préssé !

Je passais la barrière suivi de mes parents, puis attendait devant le train, comme les autres, pour dire adieu à ma famille. Mon père avait cet air grave qu'il gardait dans les lieux publics. Son visage se tourna un instant vers un point précis de la foule, et il fit un signe amical à une famille de roux, dans laquelle s'étaient imiscés quelques bruns.

Ah ... les Weasley et les Potter.

Mon père m'avait parlé d'eux et m'avait dit en plaisantant que si j'étais ami avec eux, il me renierait. J'avais souris, mais il ne se doutait sûrement pas que j'avais pris son avertissement tant à coeur. Je serais leur ennemi, leur crainte à chaque détour.

Mouhouhouhou.

Ce rire sardonique, je me souviens avec une clarté ineffable qu'il a été intérieur, mais superbe. Le meilleur rire sardonique que j'ai pu avoir de toute mon existence. Aujourd'hui encore il m'arrive d'en être fier, même si je déplore qu'il n'ait eu aucun autre public que mon moi-intérieur.

Le sifflet retentit et je fus bien obligé d'entrer dans le train. J'entrais dans le premier compartiment que je trouvais d'à peu près libre. Il y avait à l'intérieur mon ami, mon seul ami parmi les enfants des conaissances de mes parents -les autres étant mes futurs esclaves- c'est à dire: Marcus Zabini. Un poignée de main virile plus tard, nous nous mîmes à discuter de nos futurs plan de conquête.

Nous décidâmes plus tard de nous lancer à la recherche des Weasley Potter, juste pour leur montrer que nous serions les chefs à l'avenir. Ce fut rapide, ils étaient dans le compatiment voisin. J'entrais, impérial et victorieux. Et lançais comme "bonjour" un dédaigneux:

"Weasley ... je présume. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Enfin Weasley et ... Potter je suppose.

-Et moi ?"

Je me concentrais sur le visage aussi roux que celui des autres. ce n'était pas une Weasley ?

"Tu n'est pas une Weasley ?"

Question stupide, évidemment que non.

"Souviens-toi."

Ah ... je l'avais déjà rencontrée.

"Euh ..."

Puis mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Le souvenir se fit un chemin lent vers le présent.

"Oh !"

Et ses iris pomme me foudroyèrent.

"Ah ! Ca y est !"

Ces yeux ... ces putains d'yeux. Ne pas perdre la face.

"Pas trop déçue ? Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on ne se frotte pas à un Malfoy. Nous avons le pouv ...

-Et qu'est-ce que les Malfoy ont de plus que les autres ? Pour moi, tu n'est qu'un sale petit con arroguant et prétentieux à l'ego démesuré trouvant la source de son plaisir dans la souffrance des autres."

Elle ... elle ... m'avait ... interrompu ? Pour me ... dire ... ça ?

Yeux vert ou pas, elle allait le payer. Oh oui ! Elle allait le payer.

Déjà pourquoi ne conaissait-elle pas mon nom ? Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Evidemment.

"Je vois. Née-Moldue ?"

Haha, je te tiens.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, bientôt, très bientôt, tu connaîtras mon nom. Et tu trembleras. A la revoyure Weasley, Potter, née-moldue."

Je tournais les talons et tentait de garder intacte ma fierté. Mais là, ce fut le coup de grâce. Cette salope se mit à rire ! A RIRE !

Ma machoire se contracta et je pris bien garde à ne pas faire volte-face pour l'étrangler. On ne riait pas d'un Malfoy, mais faire perdre son sang froid à un Malfoy, était une honte encore plus intense, hors de question que ce soit le cas.

Mais cette fille allait payer. Oui, oh oui ! Elle payerait ! Mouhahahaha

Ce rire sardonique intérieur aussi fut très réussi, mais malheureusement pas autant que l'autre.

Zabini se moqua de moi durant la moitié du reste du trajet et je finis par lui jeter un regard si noir qu'il dut prendre peur que je décide de revenir sur ma position et le déclarer futur esclave de mon empire.

Plus que les Weasley et le Potter, j'allais faire souffrir cette fille. C'était une promesse.

-

L'arrivée à Poudlard fut spectaculaire. Mon orgueil en prit un coup: savoir qu'il existait quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux l'empêchait de se penser tout puissant. De se dire qu'il était le plus grand du monde.

Pauvre orgueil.

Hagrid, homme dont mon père m'avait brossé un tableau très peu élogieux durant toute les années de mon enfance, me tira une grimace de dégoût. Un demi-géant. Avec un parapluie rose.

Bref, pas fréquentable et franchemment hideux.

Le château me laissa muet, le lac profond m'effraya un peu, mais les reflets des étoiles m'enchantaient. J'avais un coeur facilement influençable, malgré mes prétentions.

La répartition fut mémorable, et j'appréciais comme mon passage se fit rapidement. Un petit frôlement et j'étais réparti. Comme mon père. Mes chevilles venaient d'enfler un peu plus, tant, d'ailleurs, qu'aujourd'hui je me demande comment est-il possible qu'elles n'aient pas explosé. Je tournais la tête lorsqu'un nom particulièrement atroce résonna dans la pièce. Adélaïde, qui pouvait bien s'appeler comme ça à notre époque ? Et puis Orwel, ce n'était pas le nom d'un écrivain moldu célèbre ? Qui celà pouvait-il bien ... je pouffais. Evidement, c'était elle. Adélaïde, alors. Je souriais à l'idée de toutes les piques désagréables que je pourrais lui envoyer à cause de son nom lorsque le choipeaux la répartit, me coupant le souffle de surprise.

"Serpentard"

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Elle ? L'amie des Gryffondors ? Serpentard ? Et les Weasley et les Potter qui l'observaient, tristes. Evidemment, ils seraient envoyé chez les lionceaux, eux.

Je me plaisais à reproduire les discours de mon père, lorsqu'il m'avait narré ses années Poudlard. J'aimais à penser que j'étais ici comme maître. Et que par conséquent, ma place était déjà établie, que l'on me respecterais. Après tout, n'y avait-il pas eu un silence à l'annonce de mon nom, suivi de chuchottements, puis un ovation chez les Serpentard ?

La fille rejoignit la table tandis que Marcus me faisait signe pour me prévenir avec une discrétion des plus déplorables. Je lui adressais une moue lasse. Sans dec', je n'avais pas remarqué peut-être. Enfin bref.

Ce furent mes pensées exactes. Sur l'instant.

Puis le repas apparut et mon estomac criant famine me détourna de mes plans machiavéliques.

-

Moi, Scorpius Malfoy, commençais mon oeuvre le lendemain. Victimiser cette fille. Lui rendre la vie impossible. L'achever. On ne riait pas, on ne se _moquait_ pas d'un Malfoy impunemment. Bientôt, je la désignais comme mon ennemie publique, comme souillon, et chacun savait qu'il devait la repousser s'il ne voulait pas se faire écraser par ma popularité naissante. Déjà j'avais un cercle de groupies qui n'allaient pas tarder à fonder mon fan club. Ce fut plus aisé que je le pensais, puisque de sa grande générosité, elle se fit traître à Serpentard elle-même en restant amie avec les Gryffondors. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Les plus représentatifs de la maison.

Je savourais ma victoire.

Toutefois, une chose m'étonna. Devant moi, elle sortait de ses gonds, ou du moins en était capable, chaque fois je le voyais bien, elle s'empêchait de me cracher sa haine au visage. Être haï ... c'était drôlement étrange. Mais avec les autres, elle se faisait discrète, minuscule, et n'osait jamais s'affirmer. Cette fille étai tune énigme, mais je m'en contefichais. Je la tenais au creux de ma main, main devenue par extension l'ensemble des Serpentards.

Je ne travaillais pas beaucoup, étant naturellement doué et gardait une place haute dans le classement, même si cette Rose Weasley me surpassait sans cesse. Mais je me heurtais à cette imbécile prétentieuse qui s'avérait elle aussi être une excellente élève, même si la raison était de toute évidence son travail acharné. A cause de Mme Pince, je ne pouvais la faire souffrir à la bibliothèque et ce lieu était devenu sa solution de repli. Mais la réussite scolaire ne m'importait pas trop. J'étais largement dans la moyenne et celà me suffisait amplement.

Adelaïde, ou Pouilleuse ou Traîtresse comme je l'avais affectueusement surnommée dans ma gaminerie extraordinaire de l'époque, se rapprocha tant des Potter qu'elle devint quasimment leur fille adoptive. Elle passait ses vacances chez eux, quoiqu'elle restait durant celles de l'année, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Mais comme pour tout ce qui ne me concernait pas, celà n'avait aucune importance. Moi, je rentrais dans ma famille, avant de décider de rester à Poudlard où j'avais le sentiment d'être beaucoup plus puissant. Beaucoup plus le centre du monde.

Marcus m'aidait, mais il ne restait que mon chien-chien, mon toutou. Car en maître accompli, je lui avait habilement passé la laisse autour du cou. J'étais fier.

Quant à mes esclaves, j'avais le droit à mes groupies les plus fidèle: Bole, une fille plutôt jolie qui avait ma préférence, Bulstrode, une fille absolument hideuse dont je me serais volontier débarassé si elle n'avait pas été si bête et si influençable. Et il y avait Parkinson, le fils d'une des anciennes admiratrices de mon père, lui aussi maléable à souhaits. Les discussions avec eux ne volaient pas haut, et Zabini, malgré mes dires, était devenu mon seul réel ami et le seul avec qui je pouvais avoir une discussion interessante. Mais la popularité et l'adulation me suffisaient amplement.

Popularité qui grimpa en flèche lorsqu'en deuxième année, je devins Attrapeur dans l'équipe. Déçu de ne pas avoir vaincu la légende, heureux toutefois de ne pas l'être devenu plus tard. J'adorais le Quidditch, et avoir la confirmation que j'étais particulièrement doué me faisait entrvoir une carrière future de joueur professionel.

Les années passèrent. Passèrent. Les quatre premières, sans que rien ne se défige. Sans que rien ne s'amorce. Puis ce fut la cinquième année, et tout commença à changer.


	6. Partie 2

**Scorpius Malfoy**  
Scorpius Malfoy – OC  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Je remercie __J.K__Rowling__ de me donner son accord –plus ou moins volontairement- d'emprunter ses personnages le temps de terminer cette histoire ..._

* * *

Partie 2

* * *

Tout d'abord, je devins préfet -avec cette abrutie de rousse- et, si le "pourquoi elle ?" m'échappa totalement-, le "pouquoi moi ?" me parut clair comme de l'eau de roche. Qui d'autre aurait bien pu convennir pour cette tâche ? Je vous le demande.

Cette année là fut placée sous le signe du travail. J'obtins trois Optimal aux BUSES en fin d'année et les plaintes répétées que j'adressais à mon père me valurent une privation de sortie durant une semaine. J'avais légèrement dépassé les bornes, je dois le reconnaître. La solution de force n'avait jamais été la bonne à adopter devant mon père, mais à trop l'utiliser à Poudlard, j'avais fini par oublier qui j'avais en face de moi.

Enfin bon, si celà avait été tout, ça ne m'aurait pas posé trop de problème, elle n'avait absolument aucune autorité, et en rien le fait d'être préfet ne m'obligeait à être courtois avec elle.

Le problème advint lorsqu'elle pénétra mon territoire le plus sacré. Le Quidditch. Voilà qu'elle tentait les sélections. Et qu'elle avait le culot d'être douée.

Car oui, bon dieu oui, elle était douée. Incroyablement. Une batteuse extraordinaire.

Et je vis immédiatement où était le problème dans le fait de la rudoyer aux vues du plaisir qu'elle avait lors des entraînements à m'envoyer le cognard dessus avec force. Sois je risquais de voir mes jours compromis dans le prochain match, sois je renonçais à un peu de mon égo et réduisais les moqueries. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Sa côté de popularité montant en flèche m'ôta toute possibilité de tergiverser, ainsi que ses trois nouveaux amis, dont deux étaient des types à qui l'on n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter.

Alors je cessais de la rabaisser à tout prix, et devenait plus distant. Sans pour autant me rapprocher d'elle. Je lui faisais l'immense fleur de renoncer plus ou moins à ma vengeance -qui, et je devais le reconnaître, était depuis longtemps achevée, j'avais plus pris part au jeu qu'autre chose à la vérité.

Accepter celà fut un coup dur, à nouveau, mais je commençais à comprendre ce qu'était mûrir, et même si celà faisait atrocement mal, il le fallait bien.

-

Je jetais ma énième copine pour en choisir une autre, comme d'habitude, vers la mi-décembre. Nous étions déjà l'année suivante. L'année, la fameuse année où nous devions gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

Je revois encore aujourd'hui avec une précision effarante le moindre détail de la rencontre. Et comment pour la toute première fois, j'avais joué avec Adélaïde. Nous avions volé ensemble, et non pas comme deux équipiers réticents. Elle m'avait sauvé trois fois d'un cognard que je n'avais pas apperçu, et en avait envoyé un avec une précision redoutable sur l'attrapeur de Gryffondor à l'instant même où il s'apprêtait à toucher le vif. La victoire n'avait tenu qu'à un cheveux, et c'était elle qui nous l'avait donnée.

Je lui en étais tellement reconnaissant que je m'autorisais à lui adresser un "Bien joué." amical. Ou presque.

Mon image en prit sûrement un coup, mais je ne me sentis pas mal de l'avoir fait. Je me sentais libéré de la culpabilité que j'aurais pu avoir à ne pas le faire. Parce que cela n'aurait en aucun cas respecté les convenances. Celles de notre noblesse de sang. Celles des Malfoy, pour ainsi dire.

Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais, pu imaginer un seul instant. Un demi-seconde ou même dans mes pires cauchemars que ce qui allait arriver arriva. La rumeur se propagea comme un souffle de vent.

Adelaïde Orwell, batteuse de l'équipe, énnemie déclarée de l'illustre Scorpius Malfoy, s'était trop prise au jeu de la haine, tant par ailleurs qu'elle avait finit pas _l'_aimer. Scorpius Malfoy, celui qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais aimer, justement. Car ses rougeurs, ses bégayements, ses airs rêveurs et ses yeux fuyants ne pouvaient avoir que cette signification.

Dans une parfaite démonstration de l'atrocité dont j'étais capable à cet âge, je me mis à la provoquer. C'était méchant et inutile, et cette sensation que je ressentais, cette impression de ne pas bien faire aurait du m'arrêter, mais mon égo trop maltraité profitait de cette infâme revanche. Alors oui, l'adolescent que j'étais la provoqua, se mordillant les lèvres, lui jetant des regards fievreux, souriant narquoisement et se moquant d'elle à tort et à travers, qu'elle soit présente ou pas. Moi, l'être aimé.

Lorsqu'elle commença à sortir avec Albus Potter, à nouveau, mon orgueuil en prit un coup. Comment pouvait-elle m'oublier si facilement ? Comment ? Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Trop immature encore, je ne réalisais pas ce que soulevait ces questions. Et je me contentait de rejeter la faute sur elle, la blâmer, et recommencer à la haïr un peu plus fort. Si fort qu'elle commença à m'obséder.

J'aurais du commencer à paniquer, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas.

Les vacances me seraient parue atrocement longues, sans personne à humilier, et la rentrée aurait été la même que les précédentes si _la chose_ n'avait pas eu lieu.

Le divorce.

-

Mon père devint une loque. Un pauvre loque. Il était pâle, neurasthénique, et follement ailleurs. Tellement que son désespoir rejaillissait sur moi. Je voulais que tout celà cesse. Qu'il cesse de souffrir. Aujourd'hui, je ne le pense plus, mais à la suite de ses révélations, je regrettais de lui avoir demandé de me parler du fardeau qu'il semblait porter sur le coeur.

Commença alors son récit.

"Tu sais, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Savoir que je ne suis pas parfait, et que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de chose dont je ne suis pas fier. Beaucoup de choses qui avaient pour but de faire devenir seigneur le maître des ténèbres. Oh oui ! Beaucoup d'horreur. Je devais tuer Dumbledore, j'allais le faire. Mais j'ai été lâche, et même celà je n'ai pu l'accommplir. Je devais obéir à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, parce qu'il nous tenait, tes grands parents et moi, entre ses griffes cruelles, il nous tenait par la peur. Harry Potter m'a sauvé, une première fois. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je sois fort. Et que je rejoigne l'autre camp. Mais lorsqu'un mangemort m'a attaqué, je suis devenu le lâche que j'ai toujours été et me suis révélé dans toute ma splendeur. Je me suis écrasé et j'ai supplier. J'ai crié que j'étais un mangemort, qu'il fallait m'épargner. Harry Potter aurait pu me laisser tuer. Il m'a une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie, réduisant en charpie le peu de fierté qu'il me restait.

Alors voilà, voilà qui est ton père. Celui qui s'est isolé dans les bras de ses parents, renégat, mangemort. Mangemort. J'ai été mangemort. A cause de moi des tas de gens sont mort, Bill Weasley est devenu un loup-garou et Dumbledore ... Dumbledore est mort. Il devait de toute façon mourir, d'après Potter, mais celà reste ma faute. Au fond.

J'ai été le porteur de la mort. Voilà qui est ton père, Scorpius. Alors je me dis que ce n'est pas étonnant que ta mère soit partie. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance, oui, beaucoup de chance qu'elle m'accepte aussi longtemps. Mais un homme mort à l'intérieur ne peut pas subvenir à tous les besoins humains d'une femme ..."

Et il me laissa là. Détruit. Brisant un mythe. Mon Mythe. Celui d'un père. Celui d'un homme respectable. Brisa mon univers féerique en miliards de morceaux.

Je me retrouvais fils de paria, de lâche. Et le nom de Malfoy avait perdu sa saveur.

Mon égoïsme était mort avec ces mots.

Alors, oui, dans cette ambiance morbide, l'été me parut long. Et, étonnement, haïr Adélaïde Orwell passa soudain dans les dernières de mes priorités.

-

Je devins préfet en chef. Et _elle_ fut promue capitaine de l'équipe. La saison commença parfaitement bien et je me surpris à adopter avec _elle_ un comportement plus relaché. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Et celà me faisait mal sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

J'étais indéniablement stupide.

-

Albus et _elle_ rompirent. Pourquoi étais-je heureux ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond, je l'avais toujours considérée comme _ma_ propriété. _Mon_ jouet. Un jouet qui avec toutes ces révélations devenait humain. Et si ce jouet devenait humain, mon ombre se devait d'en faire autant. Mon pouvoir était toujours présent, mais je n'en usais plus. Je n'y tenais plus. Je ne voulais plus ressembler à mon père.

Je reléguais ma froideur au fond de mon âme et tentait d'avoir l'air avenant. Je renonçais à mon orgueuil et exprimait un peu plus mes sentiments.

Je devins amical. _Sociable_. Et celà ne m'apparut même pas difficile. De chien, Zabini passa au rang de meilleur ami. D'esclaves, les Serpentards passèrent au rang de camarades. Et de peuple soumis, le reste de Poudlard passa au rang d'amas d'êtres humains tous différents que je me devais de respecter. Mais malgré ces bonnes actions, je me sentais sur le point de craquer. D'autant plus que notre charge de travail pour les ASPIC était écrasante.

Celà arriva le soir de la fête donnée en l'honneur de notre seconde victoire du tournoi de Quidditch; et, une nouvelle fois, il arriva une chose que même dans mes pires cauchemars ou mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer.

J'avais fini par m'isoler, et sous l'emprise de l'alcool, j'avais commencé à pleurer. Il fallait que j'évacue toute cette pression, toute cette destruction que subissait mon être. Il falalit que je me reconstruise, mais je me devait d'effectuer un nettoyage complet, une purification, juste avant.

Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, je levais la tête pour découvrir avec une surprise muette Adélaïde Orwell. Celle-ci semblait plus choquée que moi, mais ce qu'elle fit ensuite me figea. Je me souviens encore de son parfum, que je sentais réellement pour la première fois. De sa tendresse. De son humanité.

Elle m'avait offert son soutien, son épaule pour pleurer. Pour souffrir. Et je m'épanchais ainsi pendant un long moment, dans un silence que je pris garde à ne pas entrecouper de sanglots. Mais lorsque je me calmais, une envie pressante de me confier me frappa de plein fouet. alors je commençais à parler. A débiter mes malheurs, débiter mon enfance, ma désillusion, et mon état actuel. A ma pire ennemie.

Lui donnant les meilleures armes, lui donnant mon secret.

Alors, lorsqu'après avoir écouté sans m'interrompre, elle prit la parole, j'accueuillis son récit comme une marque de confiance.

"J'ai vécu enfant totalement seule, dans un orphelinat. Mon père n'a jamais été présent, et ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais quatre ans. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, avant les Weasley, les Potter, Alicia et les jumeaux. J'ai toujours été seule. J'ai toujours eu peur de m'effacer. Je voulais la célébrité, la reconnaissance. Pour que mon nom soit imprimé dans les pensées, pour que l'on ne m'oublie pas.

Oui, je le désirais plus que tout.

Tu sais, je te haissais d'être le centre des regards, d'avoir osé te moquer, mais en m'insultant, en me rabaissant, tu m'as dénigrer le droit d'exister, et je voulais que tu meures. Pour qu'avec toi sombre cet effacement dont j'étais de plus en plus la victime.

Je n'ai jamais dis celà à personne, tu sais. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis celà. C'est stupide, c'est totalement ..."

Je l'interrompais, touché. Ne parvennant à murmurer qu'un "Je ne savais pas", parfaitement stupide, suivi d'un "désolé". La seule et unique excuse sincère que j'avais faite de toute ma vie.

Etonnement, de ce partage naquit une solide amitié. En révélant qui j'étais, défauts et qualités, en admettant que je n'étais pas un être parfait, je m'étais fait une amie au delà de l'imaginable. Un alliée, sûrement pour la vie. Car je ne voyais pas comment se lien pourrait se briser.

Nous n'eûmes aucune honte à afficher notre récent revirement d'opinion, au mépris des ragots et des fausses rumeurs. Nous étions au dessus de cela. Et les Serpentards ne comprirent pas ce que pouvait être une telle complémentarité.

Je maudis la fin de l'année qui galopait vers nous au triple galop, m'empêchant de profiter de ma nouvelle relation avec Adèle -surnom que ses amis lui donnait et que j'avais adopté rapidement. Je haïssais les ASPIC qui aspiraient tout mon temps.

Le soir de la de notre seconde victoire consécutive du tournoi de Quiditch, alors que nous faisions la fête, je me souviens avoir pour la première fois franchi d'un pas les limites inconsciente que nous avions imposées, Adèle et moi. Je l'avais touchée. Serrée dans mes bras, faites tournoyer. Déposé un baiser dans son cou. Passé la siorée à me noyer dans ses yeux vert pomme. Ca n'avait pas été au délà, elle était totalement bourrée et je n'aurais pu me résoudre à faire celà. J'avais bien trop peur. Des conséquences.

Le lendemain elle ne se souvenait de rien, et c'était tant mieux.

Sauf que je venais de prendre conscience d'un fait qui modifia définitivement le reste de mon existence : j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

L'ironie de la chose me prit au dépourvu et lorsque je le réalisais, la seule réaction qui me parut appropriée fut d'éclater de rire.

Moi, le grand et l'insensible Scorpius Malfoy, était tombé amoureux d'une fille qu'il avait pris plaisir à rejeter, humilier et à faire souffrir en la dénigrant. Un pur cliché.

Alors lorsqu'après dernière visite en cuisine, dernier cours, dernier après-midi à observer le parc, dernière escapade dans la forêt interdite, et plein d'autre dernières fois vint la dernière journée, ce fut mon apothéose.

Je devins pleinement moi. Le moi avec un peu d'égo, un peu d'orgueil, un peu de haine, un peu de besoin, beaucoup de peine, beaucoup de souffrance, et trop plein d'amour. Je me sentais devenir guimauve, à ma plus grande honte, car ce fameux amour m'abrutissait considérablement.

Abandonner Poudlard était difficile. Lorsque l'on quitte un endroit où l'on a tant vécu, le déchirement est intense. Et dans la joie ambiante, cherchant à repousser la vague de mélancolie dont on sait qu'elle finira bien par tout balayer, j'embrassais Adèle.

Je franchissais la dernière barrière. Et lorsqu'elle répondit à mon baiser, le reste du monde disparu. Ne restait que la douce odeur de sa peau, et ses tendres lèvres pressées contre les miennes, son corps souple collé au mien dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

Rien à voir avec toutes mes précédentes petites amies. Comment avais-je pu vouloir passer à côté de cette sensation juste pour une question de fierté ?

-

Je lui demandais de passer ses vacances chez-moi. Il fallait que je la présente à mon père. La seule qui sache qui il était réellement. La seule qui m'aime pour moi, et non pour mon nom ou mon argent. Dire adieu à Poudlard à ses côtés fut difficile, mais pas insurmontable, parce que le promesse d'avenir que je lisais dans ses yeux valait bien ce sacrifice.

Sa main calée dans la mienne, nous descendîmes du train.

Et la déferlante de bonheur qui s'abattit sur moi guida mes lèvres jusqu'au siennes pour les saisir dans un langoureux baiser, achevant de mettre ma dignité au placard.

La route était encore longue.

Nous ne serions pas trop de deux pour en arriver à la fin.

-

Deux ans. J'attendrai deux ans avant de la demander en mariage.

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à croire, c'était qu'il m'avait fallu dix-sept ans, dix-sept longues années pour me rendre compte que l'univers n'était pas fait d'or et de merveilles. Que le luxe avait un prix, et que les pères restent avant tout humains. Que les mères sont des femmes, et restent femmes avant d'être mères.

Et que la fierté n'est rien qu'un insecte à côté de l'amour.

Que je n'étais pas le centre du monde.

Dix-sept ans pour que le centre du mien, moi, devienne ma pire ennemie. Celle que j'avais promi de haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'étais naïf, durant ces dix-sept années.

Mais l'avenir qui m'avait réservé deux trois suprises goûteuses m'avait bien fait perdre le défi.

Je m'étais bêtement fait avoir à mon propre jeu.

Prouvant que comme tous les autres, j'étais faillible.

Juste humain.

Non pas le fils de mon père, le fils de Draco Malfoy, mais Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy.

En somme.

----------------------------

Et voilà ! Achèvement de cette fiction pour le moment, non pas dans le sens d'une suite, mais plus pour des rajouts dans les différentes parties ...

Merci à tous ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^


End file.
